


hold on for me

by rxginamills



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, my heart hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Little Tina and Queenie Goldstein lose their parents to dragon pox.





	hold on for me

8-year-old Tina is confused by all the noise and talking around her. She sees many nurses in coats tending to patients, she sees bright lights, she can smell medicine.

None of this interests her. Little Tina is more curious about her 7-year-old sister. Where is Queenie? Where are their mommy and daddy? Why are these people ushering Tina away?

"Tina!"

Tina looks to her left. Queenie is grasping her hand. She looks panicked and small.

"What's going on? Where's mom? And dad? I wanna see them," Tina whines. She's scared. Why aren't their parents coming to them?

"Tina, honey, you can't see your mommy right now," a nurse — Miss Adler, a friend of Queenie and Tina's parents — tells her as they're being led through hallways. Queenie doesn't know where they're going but but she doesn't want to leave her sister alone.

"Why not?!" Queenie asks with her high voice. Miss Adler turns around and bends down to her and Tina's level.

"Because, um, your parents are not doing so well, they have a _flu_ and we may think there's also an infection involved — "

"Well a flu's not that bad, I wanna see them! Let me see 'em!" Tina squeals. She begins to run past Miss Adler but she grabs Tina's tiny arm. Tina can feel that she's shaking.

"Tina, darling, I _cannot_ let you," she says with tears in her eyes. Queenie is watching Miss Adler hold her sister back. She's beginning to cry. Her lower lip is trembling.

"Queenie, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Miss Adler asks as if she knows nothing of what's happening with Mrs. and Mr. Goldstein. Tina spins around quickly, saddened to see her sister cry.

Queenie shakes her head left to right quickly as Miss Adler approaches her with Tina.

"It's not just a flu, is it?" she asks, looking up at Miss Adler. The nurse turns away from her and goes to her colleague. She is also crying now.

"...how can I tell this to a couple of _children_? They don't deserve this — "

"You're strong, Clara, they need to know what happened. I'm hurting too, but you're closer to the girls than we are," a muffled voice of a nurse explains to Miss Adler, who returns to Queenie. They look at each other silently for a moment.

"No. No, it is not just a flu, Queenie."

Queenie starts to wail loudly. Her face is red and puffed. Tina hugs her, trying to understand why her little sister is crying. She feels herself start to shake.

"I wanna see my mom," Queenie cries, "I wanna see my dad! I WANNA SEE MY PARENTS!"

"We're gonna see them, Queenie," Tina tries to tell her. Queenie shakes her head again.

"Tina...your parents were fatally ill. They passed away this evening," Miss Adler tells Tina quietly.

"Passed away? Wha - I don't know what you mean...Mom and dad are fine! THEY'RE FINE!" Tina screams and pulls out her wand.

"The girl has a wand! She is going to use her wand! She needs to be calmed before she hurts herself or others!" a male doctor yells from the side. In denial and crying, Tina shoots red sparks around with her wand, not bothering to look who or what gets hit.

"Teenie, please stop, you're scaring me!" Queenie whines.

"I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" Tina screams as Miss Adler and set of other nurses try to hold her back.

"Shh, Tina, it's going to be alright — "

Tina lets out high-pitched screams, interrupting every nurse trying to calm her.

"This is not working. We need to sedate her," the doctor from before says. Queenie's eyes widen.

"What does sedating mean?" she asks, pulling at the doctor's arm, "Please don't hurt Teenie."

Sometimes the doctor admires Queenie Goldstein's maturity and intelligence at such a young age. He has no idea how the young girl is holding herself together. Maybe she isn't but she's just hiding it well. Nonetheless there are tears streaming down her face and she is obviously terrified.

"We will inject some of this liquid into her arm and she will fall asleep. It will only pinch a little, don't worry. Your sister is in safe hands," the doctor tells her and approaches Tina. She's wrestling in nurse Adler's arms, screaming and crying and trying to use her wand. Three more nurses are trying to hold her.

"Tina, listen to me, this is going to pinch you just a bit, listen — "

"NO! NO! MOM AND DAD WON'T LET YOU HURT ME! NO!" Tina yells and interrupts the doctor's speech, waving her arms around.

"This is _not_ going to hurt, Tina!" the doctor goes closer and grabs Tina's arm gently. Tina screams.

"Teenie! Teenie, it's not gonna hurt, the nice man said it's not gonna hurt! Please calm down, I'm scared! I...I need mom and dad," Queenie wipes her eyes but the tears keep on coming. The doctor injects the drug into Tina's arm with his wand. She stops fighting quite quickly. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and then close. Tina goes limp in Miss Adler's arms.

"Take her to rest," the doctor orders. Miss Adler begins to carry Tina to a seperate room. Queenie goes after them.

"I wanna come too! I wanna be with my sister," she pleads. Miss Adler allows her to come. It's the least she can do for the younger Goldstein girl after what she's told them and put them through.

Miss Adler places Tina onto a hospital bed to sleep. Queenie sits on the opposite bed. Tears have dried on her face. She looks sad, tired and absolutely terrified about the future. Her mom and dad are not here anymore so what will they do? They will never make it on their own, they need help.

Queenie sniffs, gaining Miss Adler's attention, "Queenie...oh, sweetie."

"I'm scared," Queenie cries, "I want my mom and dad and Teenie and I wanna go home — "

"Shh, I know, I know," Miss Adler rubs Queenie's back, "Tina will be alright, don't worry. She had to be calmed down so she wouldn't hurt herself. That's not what you want, is it?"

"I don't want Teenie to be hurting," Queenie pouts.

It takes several hours for the drugs to start wearing off Tina. She opens her eyes slowly and looks around. Miss Adler is bringing a platter of food into the room. There's something fascinating about the floating platter; it's like she's never seen it before, but she has. In her home.

"Queeee...nie?" she mumbles. Queenie's head snaps into her direction.

"TINA!" she screams in excitement, seeing her sister awake. This gains the doctor's attention and he comes to Tina.

"Is she okay? Why is she talking in a funny way?" Queenie asks, referring to Tina's odd muttering.

"The drugs are wearing off. She'll be just fine," the doctor reassures Queenie with a kind smile. The younger girl goes closer to her sister.

"Hi Tina," she whispers, "I love you."

Tina smiles weakly, "I hhh - love you toooo..."

Queenie giggles at this, "You sound funny."

Tina giggles too but her smile drops quickly as she begins to remember what Miss Adler told her about their parents. Her breathing starts to quicken and tears prick her eyes. Queenie notices this quickly.

"No no no no no Teenie, calm down," she climbs on the bed and hugs her sister close, "I miss mommy and daddy too and I'm scared and I wanna see them but it's you and me now, okay? It's you and me and nothing is gonna break that."

Miss Adler smiles sadly from the bed of an older patient. Queenie is wise and mature for her age. She and Tina are lucky to have each other.

"I love you Queenieeee," Tina mumbles, holding on to her sister for dear life.

"I love you too," Queenie says, "You're the _best_ sister I could ever have. I promise I'll get you loads and loads of teddy bears so you'll always have someone hugging you when I can't! And I'm _never_ gonna leave you."

Little Goldstein girls were left to raise each other. They were innocent and blissfully unsure about the future, but they knew that as long as they had each other, they would going to be okay. Somehow.


End file.
